


The Aftermath

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [9]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Do you all remember that cracky Boss/Mek Rise of the Guardians One-shot that i posted... yeah, I wrote more
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Aftermath

The moment was tense.

Boss, the Christmas spirit and Mek, an embodiment of Father Time and Bohn, a tooth fairy raised their swords towards the Boogy-Man. Duen, the Easter spirit was beside them, Ram, the sandman by his side.

There was only one missing as the Boogyman stared each and every one of them down, looking from Guardian to Guardian, stretching out the moment.

“Guys.” Boss hissed, “Are we attacking or what?”

“We have to!” Duen hissed, “We can’t let him-“ His voice quivered slightly, “- We can’t let him get away with what he’s done.”

Ram’s fists clenched.

The Boogyman knew what the silent Guardian was thinking.

Why did he let his guard down during the fight?

Why did King, Mother Nature himself, dive in front of him to protect the mute man.

Nobody knew that Guardians could die.

No that was a mistake… nobody knew that they could die and not come back.

“So…” The Boogyman hissed, “… What’s the plan? Kill me?”

“You wouldn’t stay dead.” Bohn whispered, “You never do.”

“Maybe this time will be different.”

“Bohn’s right.” Boss sheathed his sword, “There’s no point… it’s impossible to get revenge when you won’t- you won’t- “ He turned away, his usual smile gone from his face.

“We’ll remember what you did.” Bohn sheathed his sword as well, “And we will never forget.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and yet, everyone could still hear him.

“And you Sandman?” Boogyman turned to the mute guardian, slightly stunned at what was happening.

Ram just turned away, but not before the others could see the tears in his eyes.

And then they were gone.


End file.
